Revelation
by LovelyStardust29
Summary: Quantum Leap is on the brink of being shut down, and Sammi Jo Fuller, Al, and the rest of the Project staff are willing to go to great lengths to save it and Sam's chances of returning home. But are they all prepared for the journey it takes them on, and the revelations that it will bring to light? Rated T for adult themes, some violence, and occasional coarse language.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I've been working on this one for a while, and debated about posting the first chapter since the rest of the chapters aren't entirely done, but decided to go ahead anyway. I recently fell back in love with "Quantum Leap, " and it got my imagination to going, and this story is the result. This first chapter is short, but I hope to post more chapters soon. I hope you enjoy!

April 16, 2012 - New Mexico

Sammi awoke with a start, her eyes jerking open to a room bathed in black. She fought the urge to bolt upright in bed, and instead sucked in a long, deep breath, forcing herself to let it out slow. A hot flash of blood radiated down her torso, her body following it with a cooling sweat that quickly glued her nightgown to her like a second skin. Her eyes struggled to adjust to the dark, and she inhaled again, letting the knots of tension unbind in her shoulders on her exhale. The dry desert air had collected and congealed in her mouth, and she swallowed against its thickness. The thud of her heartbeat in her ears gradually began to slow as she moved her hands in a self soothing motion over the bedclothes, letting the feel of the material under her palms help her senses regain the reality they'd lost in her dreams.

She turned onto her side, feeling thin trickles of sweat threading over her ribcage and between her shoulder blades. _They were dreams - just dreams_, she told herself, even as the faint after pulse of adrenaline continued to course over her muscles. The blackness of the room began to relent as her eyes adjusted, and Sammi focused on the faint shapes and outlines of the room now visible through the veil of darkness around her. Her heart gave a quick staccato beat against her ribs at her thoughts even as the shadows abated, and she blinked hard, willing her fears to lessen. There was nothing and no one hiding in the shadows of this room or this house to harm her. They - _he - _held no power over her anymore, and hadn't for a long time.

A sudden shock of phantom pain coursed over her ribs and back, momentarily stealing her breath. Sammi stiffened her body and went still, waiting for the pain to fade before she sat up and pushed back the covers. She carefully swung her legs over the side of the bed and tentatively ran her fingers over her lower ribcage, exhaling with a shaky and relieved sigh when her fingers were only met with thin but solid lines of curved bone. What she experienced tonight may have been just a dream, but the images in them were sharper and more vivid than they had been in years, as if someone or something had suddenly rattled the cage of her memories, waking them like some slumbering and ravenous caged wild animal prepared to leave nothing but havoc in its wake. The palpable nature of her dreams had triggered her body's primal self protect instinct to flee from that beast, lacing her limbs with adrenaline to escape being harmed again. Sammi gnawed at her lower lip, a sense of unease coiling in her gut. She'd thought the passage of time and the relative peace in her life had helped put those days to rest, but the jarring, haunting nature of her dreams tonight seemed to suggest otherwise.

What had dredged those memories back up now? She eased herself off the bed, tentatively touching her toes to the floor and letting the cool, smooth feel of the hard wood seep through the soles of her feet. A light breeze from the open window curled under her chin, sending an appreciative shiver down her spine as it cooled her sweat dampened skin. She stepped lightly across the floor and pushed aside the fluttering curtains, her eyes rising to the moon and bright scatter of stars illuminating the sky above her. A faint smile touched her lips at the sight. She'd always found nighttime in the desert to be peaceful and calm, blessedly void of the sprawling maze of manmade lights that populated most big city nights. The clear and unending expanse of open sky had always seemed to her like a starlit blanket Mother Nature had created to protect the empty, barren land. Sammi exhaled again, letting that feeling of protection envelop her as well. She was safe here, she reminded herself again. She'd always been safe here. As if to contradict her self assurances, the images of her dreams rolled over her again, and Sammi felt her stomach clench at the phantom slices of pain stinging over her back. She folded her arms around her waist and closed her eyes again, silently reminding herself to breathe as the pain radiated down her torso before finally ebbing away. She straightened and rubbed her fingers over her arms, her eyes going to the familiar, sleek lines of the building at the base of the hill. Perhaps she'd been too safe, or at least felt too safe for too long. It seemed that caged beast of her memories had not liked slumbering for as long as it had.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! My apologies for not getting this out sooner - I had to do some revamping in order to get the storyline to come together the way I wanted, and it took a bit longer than expected. My apologies also for the length of this chapter, but I had to set up some character backgrounds and story history in order for the story to advance properly. Thanks for your patience, and hope it was worth the wait!

May 10, 2002 - Santa Fe, NM 

Captain Jack Rafferty leaned back against the polished oak bar, surveying the grand sweep of the crowded ballroom as he took a long sip of his drink and tugged uncomfortably at his bowtie. He hated these things. The usual array of Washington bureaucrats were scattered about the room in their typical cliques, most of them wearing forced, tight smiles along with their tuxedos and evening gowns. The perfectly manicured and tressed political wives were draped in their finest and hanging on their husbands' arms like finely wound robots, primed to laugh and smile and bat their eyes at the appropriate times. Jack fought the urge to roll his eyes in disgust. _Plastic, robotic people set on auto pilot at a rubber chicken dinner._ He couldn't help thinking that the whole thing felt like a scene straight out of "The Stepford Wives." His gaze paused on Congressman Barton's wife, who stood dutifully next to her husband as he chatted with Senator Litton in a group just a few feet away. The woman's overly bright smile hadn't wavered in the last half hour, and by the looks of her disproportionately curvaceous figure that was straining the seams of her dress, her smile wasn't the only part of her that was fake. Jack shook his head at the sight. _Maybe she'll be the first one to short circuit. _He smiled wryly at the thought and swirled his drink in its glass, letting the ice clatter and break apart as it melted.

A tittering, flirtatious laugh sounded from a group gathered at the end of the bar, rattling up Jack's spine like fingernails being dragged across a chalkboard. His eyes followed the sound, coming to rest on the group gathered at the end of the bar and on Senator Nielsen's wife, the petite blonde at the center of it. Her one hand was looped through her husband's arm while the other rested a little too comfortably on Congressman Jackson's arm as gave him a coy and inviting look. Jack stiffened in revulsion at the familiar exchange. He'd met a handful of passable and even worthwhile political wives during the span of his military career, but he'd also met more than his share of Mrs. Nielsen's. Many were deceptively pretty and polished on the outside, but he'd quickly learned they were often two faced and opportunistic on the inside, hanging on their husbands' arms and smiling for the cameras one minute before throwing themselves at the first Navy flyboy they crossed paths with in the next. Mrs. Nielsen's exaggerated laugh clattered again over the muffled din of the room, and Jack gritted his teeth against the sound. He'd seen enough of his Navy buddies get chewed up and spit out by her type to keep himself well distanced from any women - politically connected or otherwise - that were already sporting diamonds on that all important finger. Though his pals had called him crazy when he rebuffed some of the married women that had attempted to woo him in the past, Jack had refused to give in. He'd seen the damage that extramarital affairs could do to families, and long ago decided against adding his own adulterous contributions to that disaster laden heap. He'd never been nor claimed to be a paragon of virtue in his dating life, but hell, even he had standards.

Jack turned his back to Mrs. Nielsen's group and leaned an elbow on the bar. He knew how important these fundraising events were for Project Quantum Leap, but after attending several of them in the last couple of months, the polite veneer he'd adopted to get through them was starting to wear thin. He took another swallow of his drink before focusing his attention on the band, which was finishing the last few bars of a passable version of "Georgia On My Mind." If he was going to have to put up with this crowd for the night, he was grateful there was decent music and free alcohol to serve as passable distractions for his boredom. As if cued to contradict his thoughts, the band finished their current number before segueing into a rather heavy handed version of Etta James' "At Last." Jack cringed slightly when the brass section hit a particularly sour note, then quickly drained the rest of his drink before signaling to the bartender, who shot Jack an understanding look as he slid another scotch in front of him. Well, at least the alcohol wasn't watered down.

Jack shifted his tensed shoulders, emitting a long sigh before sliding his finger around the inside of his collar. His bowtie felt like it was strangling him. Why had he let Sammi talk him into coming to these things? He turned the crystal tumbler in his hand, staring down into the amber liquid, then thought better of his impulse to down it. Despite being bored out of his skull, Jack could feel his thoughts beginning to get a bit fuzzy around the edges, and knew he'd be better served by keeping his wits about him and his mind on the task at hand. Sammi had always been better at this kind of societal schmoozing than he was. But she'd insisted that his technical knowledge of and passion for the Project would make him a valuable fundraising wing man for her and for Al, and had gently prodded Jack into coming along with them until he had finally, if rather reluctantly, agreed.

Tonight, Sammi had specifically recruited him to help back her with Senator Litton, who'd been one of Jack's COs before he'd retired from the military and was elected to one of the senate seats for Arizona. Jack had been a lieutenant when he'd met Litton, and the tough and experienced captain had won Jack's respect for being tough but fair with his recruits, and he'd helped Jack hone his strengths and move up to commander before his retirement. Unfortunately, despite Jack's good professional history with Litton, the senator had reluctantly but firmly turned down their requests for help. Jack had hoped the old man's stubbornness and tendency to champion the underdogs throughout his military and political career would play in their favor, but instead Litton had only shaken his head before calling Quantum Leap a "noble but lost cause that no one would back."

Despite Sammi, Al and Jack's staunch belief in the Project, and Al's connections with some of the sitting legislators, Jack couldn't really blame Litton or any of the other politicians they'd talked with for backing off with or outright denying their support. From the outside, Project Quantum Leap looked like the long dormant and farfetched dream of its creator - a dream with admittedly slim chances of being reawakened into fruition. Even with the widespread admiration for what the Project had tried to achieve, most of the current politicians viewed it as dead weight they were willing to cut loose to save the programs they were trying to push themselves, making any attempts to herald its praises an uphill battle. To make matters worse, since Quantum Leap was so highly expensive to keep in operation, it had slowly been sinking into an abyss of red ink with the recent governmental budget cuts, despite its staff's most valiant efforts to keep it afloat. So, unless the three of them could rally their supporters and pull off a major financial miracle, Quantum Leap was in serious danger of going dark all together.

Even in light of these difficult odds, however, Al and Sammi had seemed to grow only more determined, and Jack had quietly followed their lead with his own unspoken resolve. During his active duty service in the Persian Gulf, he'd witnessed enough of the terrible atrocities human beings could inflict on each other to last him two lifetimes - memories that had him doggedly intent on keeping an altruistic and peace minded project like Quantum Leap alive. But Jack's interests in preserving Quantum Leap were admittedly about more than just protecting its future potential. After his mother's death four years ago, Jack's only remaining relatives were his baby sister Christine and her husband in Boston, and the Project and its people - particularly Sammi, Al, and Beth - had become like a second family to him, which was a precious commodity to a guy who'd had to virtually raise himself and his sister. Outside the Navy, the Project was the only place he'd ever been able to call home, and that was something he was willing to mingle with a few political wheel grinders to protect.

The thought had him scanning the room for Sammi, Al and Beth. He knew that Al and Beth were likely still mingling with some of the older congressmen, and he'd last seen Sammi about a half hour ago after she'd darted off to talk with some of the later arrivals to the party. Jack twisted his glass on the wood bar and smiled lightly at the thought. While Jack had a definite distaste for rubbing elbows with the Washington elite, Sammi seemed to have a gift for it, one she had only grown more adept at with each new political gala they'd attended. From the outset, she'd seemed to instinctively know how to gain their trust and respect without getting bogged down into their bureaucratic quagmire of inauthentic muck. Jack had never had the patience to learn that type of social grace, but he admired her obvious talent for it. Sammi's genuine, honest charm and intelligence had played a large part in keeping Project Quantum Leap going for the last few years, both through fundraising and in motivating the Project's staff to continue forging ahead despite their current circumstances. She was one tough woman, and Quantum Leap was lucky to have her.

He continued to scan the room until he finally spotted Al and Beth in a small group of gray haired men at the left corner of the dance floor. Al was deeply engrossed in conversation, his hands moving about animatedly as he spoke. Jack smirked lightly at the familiar sight and turned his attention from Al to Beth, who looked up just in time to catch his eye. She smiled lightly as if reading his thoughts, and gave a subtle nod to her left. Jack followed her direction, his gaze skimming over the crowd before finally spotting Sammi's slender form in a small gathering not far from Beth and Al.

Jack's mouth curved in a small smile as he took her in. Her dark hair was twisted up in a low, loose knot, and her deep blue dress was classic and elegant - much like the woman who wore it, he thought. Its simple lines highlighted the curves of her figure, its scooped open back showing off a modest glimpse of her creamy, pale skin. He leaned an elbow on the bar as he continued to watch her. It was rare to see Sammi this dressed up. While her style had always been decidedly feminine, it was usually was centered around blue jeans instead of a dress. Despite this, she seemed to make a seamless transition between the two, and looked as comfortable tonight as she did in her favorite worn pair of jeans and sweater behind her desk at Quantum Leap.

Jack hadn't been the only one to notice the contrast. Al had teased Sammi incessantly about her sartorial choices for formal events, and had suggested on several occasions that she take an escort so a date could appreciate her being, in his words, "all dolled up for once." But despite Al's nudging, Sammi had always decided against bringing a date, choosing instead to keep distractions to a minimum and her mind on the business at hand.

Jack, on the other hand, had not been so professionally minded - at least at first. He'd initially reasoned that a beautiful woman on his arm would break up his own boredom and help him charm and distract the politicos he was attempting to help Al and Sammi win over. However, after several of his dates had ended up irritated and alone, cooling their heels at the bar while Jack had backed up Sammi's financial wooing efforts, he'd finally abandoned the whole date concept all together. His growing tired of placating angry women had been a large motivator in this decision, but he'd also come to dread their reactions when he'd introduce them to his Project team - particularly Sammi. He'd initially been amused when his dates had looked her up and down, as if dismayed that she was not the stereotypical nerdy, homely little lab rat they'd expected. But that amusement had quickly evolved into annoyance and frustration, particularly when his dates had become territorial and peppered him with questions about his relationship with Sammi.

Jack took a swig of his drink, letting the alcohol roll around thoughtfully on his tongue. Sammi had been one of Jack's best friends since his earliest days on the Project, a fact that he'd never felt compelled to apologize for to any woman he'd dated. Though his and Sammi's contrasting professional styles had caused some initial discord between them - his military training tended to make him more by the book, while she tended to take more liberties with rules - it hadn't been long before Sammi's intelligence, passion, cool head and stubbornly independent nature had won his respect and admiration and bonded them into an unexpected and loyal friendship. Jack focused again on Sammi as she spoke to Congressman Algers. She'd angled herself more in his direction during the course of her discussion with the congressman, and a light smile touched his lips at the intensity he saw in her green eyes and focused expression. She was a natural leader, and could be tough and driven when necessary, but her outward strength belied a more vulnerable side, a part of her that she only let those closest to her see. He could still remember the night that he'd first witnessed that vulnerability firsthand.

He'd been with Quantum Leap for about six months and had been on his way to his quarters after a late night when he'd noticed Sammi's office door ajar and a dim light coming from inside. He'd tentatively entered and found her seated at her desk, a half full tumbler of bourbon at her elbow and her eyes locked on a carefully unfolded stack of papers in front of her. She'd taken a few moments to look up when he'd knocked, and had appeared surprised by his presence when she did. However, she hadn't told him to leave as he'd half expected when he'd seen the tears in her eyes. He'd been prepared to leave her be if she'd wanted before he'd seen her tears, but he'd instead quietly sat in the chair across from her until she'd finally started talking.

The papers had turned out to be the final divorce decree from her now ex-husband - a husband Jack had not even known had existed. Sammi had never told him that she'd ever been married, and had never worn her wedding rings once in the time that they'd known each other. She'd admitted to deliberately keeping the relationship under the radar, with only her mother and stepfather, Beth, and Al even being aware of it, and during their conversation that night, Jack had begun to understand why. The ex in question had been a fellow graduate student she'd met while completing her quantum physics doctorate at MIT. Their whirlwind romance had quickly progressed until their engagement six months after they'd met and their wedding only a few months later. However, when Sammi had received her long desired assignment to Quantum Leap a month after the wedding, their relationship had quickly begun to unravel. She'd developed a focused commitment to its cause while her husband, who had failed to find his own niche, had grown to resent Sammi's successes with and devotion to the Project. They'd only lived together for five months in an apartment a short distance from the Project before he'd moved out shortly before their first anniversary. They'd been separated for nearly a year and a half before Sammi's husband had finally contacted her earlier that month to let her know he was remarrying and wanted to end their union quietly.

Jack could still see the raw and vulnerable look in Sammi's eyes as she'd tried to fight back her tears, arousing the first of his many protective urges towards her. It had been evident from her reaction to getting the final divorce decree that night just how much she'd wanted the marriage to work. Though she'd denied wanting to reconcile with her husband, her yearning for a home and family of her own had made her reluctant to follow through on the divorce. Even though she'd never known her real father, Sammi's mother and stepfather had been loving and supportive parents, and she'd desired that same type of stable family life for herself.

Jack understood Sammi's desire for belonging. He'd surprised himself when he'd told her that night about his own parents - a subject he rarely shared in any detail with anyone. His father had been a womanizing Marine officer who'd rarely been home, which had left Jack to look after his little sister Christine while his mother spent most of her nights drinking herself into oblivion in her room. When his father had finally left the family for good soon after Jack graduated high school, Jack chose to delay his plan of enlisting in the Navy for a year and continue his job in his hometown's electronics repair shop to make sure Christine could graduate as well. Thankfully, in between the distractions of work and watching out for his sister and mother, the year had passed quickly, and he'd left for boot camp two days after moving Christine into her college dorm room.

Jack had made sporadic visits home when he could, and had been cautiously encouraged when his mother had finally committed to becoming sober on his last furlough shortly before he was sent overseas. Though she'd worked hard to make amends with both him and Christine, Jack's resentment from years of neglect had made their relationship slow to heal. They'd eventually been able to make peace, and developed a guarded but caring mother/son relationship, and Jack had been at her bedside when she'd died following a courageous battle with liver cancer. In addition to the mended relationship with their mother, both Jack and Christine had also sought out their own secondary families. Christine found hers when she'd married her college sweetheart and moved to Boston a few years later, and Jack had found his own in the camaraderie and structure of his military service, then with his classmates at MIT before landing his assignment with Quantum Leap.

Between sharing their pasts and the rest of the bottle of Sammi's bourbon, she and Jack had ended up talking and drinking together that night until the early hours of the morning. They'd both struggled to stumble into work the next morning with only a few hours sleep and bourbon hazed hangovers, but that night had been a turning point for them, and had seemed to solidify the bond between them as they'd settled into the their respective roles at Quantum Leap. Their friendship had continued to grow in the years since, as had their mutual protective instincts towards each other. They'd supported each other through a veritable roller coaster of life's ups and downs in the years since, seeing each other through the loss of his mother, then her stepfather, and various other personal and professional victories and setbacks along the way. Through it all, Samantha Josephine Fuller had proven herself to be a fiercely loyal friend and all around one hell of a woman - one Jack knew he was lucky to have in his life.

His eyes continued to drift leisurely over Sammi's figure again. _One hell of a woman, _he thought again. _And in more ways than one._ He paused at the thought, suddenly aware of what he was doing, and he shifted uncomfortably before averting his gaze and turning back to the bar. He picked up his glass and took a long swallow of his drink, closing his eyes to focus on the scotch's slow burn as it ran through his chest and into his stomach. He opened his eyes and stared down into his nearly empty glass. He wasn't blind. He'd never denied that his best friend was also an admittedly beautiful woman. Sammi was also smart, witty, and self confident to boot, and he definitely enjoyed her company. And heaven knew he'd certainly never shied away when it came to enjoying the company of other beautiful women before, but...

Jack shook his head as if to clear away his tangled web of scotched hazed reasoning, and set his glass down purposefully before sliding it to the side. Yes, Sammi was beautiful - much more than just beautiful. There'd been rumors floating around the Project in the past that they'd slept together, and he couldn't deny he'd entertained fleeting thoughts of making the rumors true. However, those thoughts had quickly vanished each time when Jack considered what he would risk losing if he were to pursue them.

His relationship with Sammi was...different. _She _was different. He'd come to trust her implicitly and respect her both professionally and personally, and their friendship and her presence in his life was something he was not about to jeopardize just to satisfy his hormonal urges. He idly traced a finger over the polished wood grain of the bar, lost in thought. If he'd learned anything from his parents' mess of a marriage, it was that romantic relationships were best kept uncomplicated, brief, and unemotional. His friendship with Sammi was none of those things, which to Jack meant that any romantic entanglement between them would be disastrous. The image of her tear filled eyes in her office that night so long ago floated through his mind again, and his jaw set resolutely. Sammi deserved better than to be his or anyone else's passing fling. She deserved commitment and a family to call her own, and he was not about to get in the way of her finding just that. And until she did, Jack would continue to protect her, just as he always had - even if that meant protecting her from himself. She was his best friend, and he intended to do whatever he had to do to keep it that way.

He straightened, clearing his thoughts with a deep exhale before turning his gaze back to Al and Beth. his eyebrows quickly furrowed in concern at the quiet desperation in Beth's eyes, and she tilted her head lightly in Sammi's direction again at Jack's questioning look. He moved his gaze back to Sammi, and immediately felt his senses pique. Her jaw was tight, her mouth set in a thin line as Congressman Algers leaned towards her on his cane with a self satisfied smile. The congressman, however, seemed oblivious to Sammi's rigid stance as he trailed a finger down her forearm, her eyes narrowing and her jaw growing visibly tighter at his touch. Jack felt himself tense at her expression. _Uh oh_.

He quickly worked his way through the crowd to her side, and Sammi jumped lightly at the touch of his hand at her waist. He took her hand, effectively and stealthily lifting her arm just out of the congressman's reach. The move won him an annoyed stare from Algers, but Jack pretended not to notice and flashed the duo a winning smile. "Excuse me, sir - I don't mean to interrupt, but Dr. Fuller here promised me a dance earlier, and they just started playing our song." Just then, the conductor cued the orchestra's next number, and Jack's eyes darted gratefully to the bandstand before returning his gaze to the confused brunette at his side. "Isn't that right, Sammi?" When Sammi didn't respond, Jack decided to take advantage of her silence and gave the congressman another polite smile before taking Sammi's elbow and steering her towards the dance floor. "Thanks so much - excuse us, sir."

Jack led her to the nearest open space on the wood floor and tugged her hand to pull her into his arms. He moved them smoothly but swiftly into a slow dance before looking down at Sammi, who was regarding him with a raised eyebrow. "_'Strangers In the Night' _is our song?"

Jack smirked lightly at her question, and quickly turned her so that the congressman was out of her eyeline. "For tonight it is. I thought it looked like you could use a breather."

She lifted her chin in mild offense. "I appreciate your concern, Rafferty, but I didn't need a breather. I'm fine."

Jack's eyebrows rose. _Yup, definitely not good. _Sammi only called him by his last name when she was teasing him or angry, and judging by her expression, he had no doubt as to which emotion had motivated her response. Despite this knowledge, he didn't back down, instead giving her a skeptical look and turning her again when she sent the congressman another withering look over his shoulder. "_Fine_, right. I usually glare at people like I want the skin to melt off their face when I'm _fine_, too."

Sammi's eyes briefly returned to his before darting back to the congressman, who was still glaring in their direction over the rim of his champagne flute. The anger in her voice punctuated each word when she spoke. "The guy was being a pompous, condescending, arrogant ass who only stopped hitting on me long enough to tell me that a _'little lady'_ like myself should 'busy herself with other, more important things than trying to get a big 'ol project like this one back off the ground.'" Her green eyes went dangerously dark as she looked back up at Jack. "And, yes, that is a direct quote."

Her challenging look dared him to make light of the congressman's remarks, but Jack knew better, and only cringed in response before emitting a low whistle. "Ouch."

Sammi gave him a grateful look before nodding sharply. "Exactly." Her eyes moved back to the congressman, her eyes becoming narrowed slits as she sent him another skin melting stare over Jack's shoulder, her teeth clenching as she worked to keep her voice low. "Conceited, egotistical, archaic son of a..."

Jack did his best to bite back a smile as Sammi muttered an impressive tirade of obscenities under her breath. He knew how much she despised being patronized, and it was becoming quite obvious that being hit on _while _she was being patronized was not a good alternative. Sammi had never been one to curse a blue streak unless she was supremely angry, so judging by her current demeanor, the feelings the congressman's condescension evoked in her went well beyond mild irritation. Jack's mouth twitched at the memory of the first time Sammi had lost her temper with him in earshot. He'd been unable to hide his bemused surprise at the usually eloquent, elegant brunette uttering words that would make the most of his Navy buddies blush. He'd always found the paradox between Sammi's physical appearance and the diversity of her obscenity vocabulary to be rather cute, but had learned from experience that calling her something as, well, _cute_-sy as "cute" when she was angry was not a wise move. So instead, he deferred to his Naval officer training, and employed one of its most fundamental lessons: when attempting to diffuse a potentially hostile situation, employ appropriate diversionary tactics. He shook his head lightly, purposefully keeping his voice and posture relaxed. "Sam, the guy's old school. He's not used to a beautiful woman who also has more brains than most of the men in the room."

Sammi's eyes slid to his, averting her attention away from the congressman. A trace of a knowing smile curved her lips at his small grin. "You're trying to change the subject..."

He gave her a mildly affronted look. "No, I'm _trying _to pay you a compliment." When she slowly nodded at him with a disbelieving look, Jack couldn't help his answering smirk before rolling his eyes good naturedly. "Okay, I'm trying to pay you a compliment _while _trying to change the subject. But the compliment part is sincere." Sammi eyes narrowed, but her mouth cocked to the side in a half hearted effort to hold back a smile, and Jack felt a flicker of triumph. He knew that move - and it meant he was on the right track. He quickly continued, keeping his tone light, his own eyes narrowing in playful thoughtfulness. "And if I recall correctly, the usual, _polite _response whenever someone pays you a compliment is..."

Sammi ceded her anger with a roll of her eyes, and let out an exasperated sigh. "Okay, okay, already. I give." She shook her head, giving him a grudging smile. "Thank you, Jack." Her expression softened. "And... thank you for pulling me out of there before I said something that I would have regretted later."

Jack expelled a deep breath, grateful to see her relax. He shrugged lightly, giving her a casual smile. "Hey, it's my job to have your back, remember?"

She returned his smile at that. "Very true." Jack returned her smile, watching her as she paused thoughtfully, scrunching her nose in mock contemplation. "I guess it wouldn't have been the greatest PR for the Project if I'd told a sitting congressman that he could shove his cane where the sun don't shine, huh?"

Jack laughed lightly at the image. Sammi's fuse was long, but when she blew, well... had he not pulled her away when he did, it was safe to assume the aftermath would not have been a pretty sight, with or without her references to the congressman's cane. He quirked a thoughtful eyebrow. "Well, it probably wouldn't have been the wisest move, but..." He paused, unable to contain his grin at the thought. "I have to admit, it could've been pretty entertaining to see the old guy's reaction."

Sammi's smile grew in response, her soft laughter joining in with his as the lights slowly dimmed over their heads to signal the final dance of the evening. The band began a surprisingly elegant version of 'Someone to Watch Over Me,' and Jack glanced with relieved surprise towards the bandstand. Maybe he'd shortchanged them a little too quickly.

He returned his focus to Sammi's face. "Well, even though you weren't able to, um... put the congressman in his place..." He returned her knowing grin before continuing. "There does seem to be a silver lining to this whole deal."

Sammi's smile took on a knowing slant at his playful tone. "Silver lining, huh? Do tell."

"It gave me a perfect excuse to enforce our standing rule at any formal affair."

Sammi's eyebrows rose in surprise, but her smile remained. "Since the last several of these things didn't even _have _a dance floor, I'm surprised you remembered."

Jack shot her a look of mock hurt. "Now how could I forget our rule that we always get at least one dance together at any big shin dig like this?" He suddenly stepped back and spun her out, twirling her dramatically before pulling her back to him, his smile growing at the pleasantly surprised look in her eyes. He stepped back closer to her again and looped his arm snugly around her waist. "Besides," he continued, his voice lowering to a conspiratorial whisper, "this saves me from Congressman Jennings' wife. She's been after me for a dance for most of the night." Sammi eyed Jack quizzically, and he nodded slightly over her shoulder. "The blonde at the table behind you - twelve o'clock."

Sammi's eyes lit with curiosity, and Jack silently obliged her, turning her in time with the music until she had a clear view. A plump peroxide blonde in a dark sequined dress was seated behind a table at the far corner of the dance floor, her well manicured and red tipped fingers moving nearly as animatedly as her heavily rouged lips as she attempted to command the attention of the beleaguered looking man Sammi assumed to be Congressman Jennings seated next to her. Mrs. Jennings picked up her wine glass, continuing to gesture wildly in between sips and nearly sloshing its contents all over her husband's tuxedo, further glazing over the congressman's expression as he looked longingly towards the exit. Sammi did her best to choke back a laugh. "She seems...nice."

Jack emitted a brief huff of wry laughter at her choice of words. "Yeah, well that _'nice' _woman attempted to pinch my cheeks when I was on my way out of the men's room earlier, and I'm not talking about the ones on my face."

Sammi's eyes darted to Jack's in surprise, and she quickly bit her lip in a futile attempt to choke back a fit of giggles, her shoulders shaking with the effort. Jack's eyes shot daggers at her as hers glowed with mirthful tears. "Thanks, thanks a lot for the sympathy." His warning look did little to quell her amusement, and he rolled his eyes as her shoulders shook harder. "So glad I could give you a laugh at my expense."

Sammi finally paused to catch her breath and cleared her throat, struggling to regain her composure. "I can't leave you alone for a second, can I? One short trip to the men's room, and the women are on you like flies on honey." She shot him a look of mock reproval, her voice low in teasing admonishment. "You ladies' man, you. It's too bad you aren't wearing your dress whites tonight." Sammi wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "I'll bet she's a sucker for a man in uniform. Although, it might have tipped the scales on that mojo of yours from 'total lady killer' to 'utterly devastating.' I'm not sure she could've handled it."

Jack couldn't help his grudging smirk. "Well, if that's the type my mojo attracts even _without _the uniform, then I think it's high time I consider getting different mojo." He tugged lightly at her waist, drawing her closer as they both dissolved into quiet laughter. "I'm just _really _grateful you're here."

Sammi's eyebrows rose at that, the mischievous look in her eyes reignited. "Oh, I see how it is. So you're just using me - your requisite Girl Friday, the Butch to your Sundance, the Tonto to your Lone Ranger - to keep all those ardent admirers of yours at bay, huh?"

Though Jack's smile remained at her retort, the playful gleam in his eyes disappeared as they slowly scanned over her features, following the flow of her dark hair as it shined faintly in the dim light and offset the brilliant green of her eyes. Her body moved easily with his, and Jack found himself momentarily mesmerized by the feel of her against him as his eyes finally focused intently back on hers, his voice unexpectedly soft. "Not hardly." His earlier resolve nudged at him, but it quickly faded when she continued to meet his gaze. The corners of his mouth tipped upward. "I like the dress, Sam. It suits you."

An unexpected blush warmed her cheeks at Jack's compliment, but she didn't drop her gaze. Her lips parted as if in an attempt to respond, but before she could find her voice, Al's hand on Jack's shoulder broke the spell of the moment. The final glimmers of their playful exchange died instantly at Al's expression, which was uncharacteristically focused and serious, and Jack's concern was immediately piqued. Al shifted distractedly, glancing quickly over his shoulder across the ballroom before turning his attention back to Jack and Sammi. "Hey kids, sorry to interrupt, but I found someone that I think we should talk with."

Al glanced over his shoulder again towards one of the entrance hallways, and Jack's eyebrows furrowed. What had him so unsettled? He turned his head, suddenly noticing Al was alone, and looked around the room. Usually only one person was able to calm his nerves when he was like this. "Where's Beth?"

Al fidgeted, tugging nervously at the collar of his jacket. "She stepped outside for a breath of fresh air. Besides, I thought that the three of us would be more than enough for Congresswoman McBride to handle."

Sammi looked at Al with brief confusion before a sudden recognition of the name sparked to life in her eyes. "Wait, _McBride_? You mean as in..." Al nodded slowly in answer before tipping his head towards an older, elegant woman standing near the entrance to the hallway where he'd been looking earlier. Jack could only stare at her, dumbfounded. Congresswoman Diane McBride. She was definitely older, but was still as beautiful as the images he'd seen from his past reviews of Ziggy's data banks.

He shifted his gaze to Sammi, who swallowed hard, her eyes locked on Mrs. McBride. He could hear what she was thinking as clearly as if she'd said it out loud, the same two words the only thought his brain could seem to muster as well. _Oh, boy..._

Jack expelled a deep breath, then swallowed again against the sudden dryness in his mouth. "Does she know..."

Al's answer was quick and resolute. "No, she doesn't, and we're not going to tell her either."

Sammi eyes grew wider at his determination. "But Al, what if she needs some sort of proof that..."

Al cut Sammi off by taking her by the shoulders, gaining her full attention with the seriousness in his eyes. "Sammi honey, you know I'm with you on this, and that I'd do most anything to keep the Project going and bring Sam back, but this..." He cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably before continuing. "We don't know how she'd react if we tell her what happened, or if she'd even _believe _us. If we _do _tell her, it could backfire in our face, and we could get bumped even further down on the Washington blacklist than we already are." His eyes moved between them, his look one of quiet pleading. "I've turned this over every which way in my brain, and in every scenario I can come up with, telling her turns out bad." Sammi didn't put up any further argument as Jack expected, and Al's gaze softened. "Believe me, kiddo, I know how tempting it is to say something, but I really think it's best if we keep her personal connection to the Project just between us, for her sake as well as ours."

Sammi moved her gaze from Al's to Mrs. McBride, and Jack watched her sympathetically. He and Al both knew Sammi far too well, and knew that she was more than willing to bend a few of the Project's rules to keep it in operation - even if it meant breaking some of its most fundamental guidelines that Dr. Beckett himself had put in place. Jack looked back to the admiral. Al's nervousness from earlier now made sense. He'd put off talking to Mrs. McBride to avoid just this situation, even despite her willingness to help the Project in the past. Judging by his current demeanor, it had taken a lot for Al to finally concede his hesitation and have them approach her for help. Jack felt his heart sink. Apparently, Al's pull with some of his old Washington friends wasn't as strong as it used to be - which also meant that they were running out of options to save Quantum Leap.

Both Jack and Al watched Sammi cautiously as she took in a deep and hesitant breath before acquiescing to Al's pleading look with a single nod. "Okay, Al - we'll try it your way. By the rules."

Al eyed her skeptically, finally nodding hesitantly in response. Sammi smiled at him, giving his shoulder a reassuring pat as she walked between them in the direction of the congresswoman. Jack and Al both watched her go, Al's expression growing more apprehensive with each click of Sammi's high heels. "Why is it that answer doesn't make me feel any better?"

Jack's eyes slid to Al, and he gave the admiral a wry grin. "Maybe it's because you're considering the source." Al looked at Jack nervously, and he felt a tug of empathy for the admiral. He understood Al's concern. There was no doubt that Sammi had a talent for working against the difficult odds they were facing, but even Jack had to admit that backing her up sometimes felt like being back in a battle zone with an unpredictable commanding officer leading the way. However, she had yet to steer them or the Project wrong, and he wasn't about to leave her to manage this alone - especially when there was so much at stake. He squared his shoulders, expelling a deep sigh before nodding in Sammi's direction. "C'mon - we'd better go back her up."

Al and Jack quickly caught up to Sammi, and Mrs. McBride turned expectantly as the trio approached. She shook Sammi's extended hand before nodding politely to Al and Jack, and Sammi gave her an outwardly confident smile. However, Jack could see the faint glimmers of desperation in her eyes that she was trying to conceal behind her assured facade. Despite this, her handshake with the congresswoman was firm, and her voice was steady when she spoke. "Congresswoman McBride - we greatly appreciate you taking a few moments to speak with us, ma'am."

The congresswoman acknowledged Sammi with a polite smile and a single nod. She exhaled deeply before speaking. "Well, Dr. Fuller, Admiral Calavicci already briefed me on the status of your project, so there's no need for us to beat around the bush. It sounds like the recent budget cuts have put a rather significant dent in Quantum Leap's funding."

A small smile of admiration quirked Jack's lips at the congresswoman's direct approach. There was obviously no bull with this woman, which was a refreshing change of pace after the multiple vague, politically safe and noncommittal discussions that they'd had with other legislators over the past few months. Sammi appeared impressed as well, and nodded in response. "They have indeed, ma'am. But Admiral Calavicci also informed me that you supported continued funding for Project Quantum Leap before, and we're hoping that you would consider doing so again."

Mrs. McBride squared her shoulders, seeming to select her next words carefully. "The concept of your project is highly admirable, Dr. Fuller, which is why I approved further funding before. However, from what I hear, the man that created it, Dr. Beckett, has been missing for the last few years, and your attempts to locate him have not been successful."

Jack felt a nervous pang in his chest, and his eyes shifted back to Sammi, who bravely lifted her chin before responding hesitantly. "Yes, ma'am. I'm afraid that is true."

Mrs. McBride's eyes flickered with empathy. "I'm truly sorry to hear that, Dr. Fuller. From what I know of him, Dr. Beckett was a good man."

Sammi didn't hesitate this time. "Dr. Beckett still _is _a good man, ma'am."

Sammi's quick and steady response caught the congresswoman off guard, and her eyebrows rose in response. "So you still believe he's out there somewhere?"

Sammi's voice did not waver, a small but determined smile curving her lips. "Yes, ma'am. I do, and so do Admiral Calavicci, Captain Rafferty and the rest of the staff at Project Quantum Leap. Dr. Beckett's vision is what has kept us going. We want to bring him home so that he can continue the good work that he created this project for."

Jack saw a light of pride come to Al's eyes at Sammi's unwavering confidence as Mrs. McBride stepped closer. "But according to what Admiral Calavicci has told me, you have no way to show _proof _that Dr. Beckett is still out there somewhere. And as much as I believe in the ideals of your Project, Dr. Fuller, I would need some form of tangible proof that I can take before my colleagues to prove that the billions of dollars that it would take to continue this project is a justified investment."

Sammi squared her shoulders, the usual liturgy she'd been using on the other politicians earlier tonight ushering easily past her lips. "We do have the data stored in our central computer of all of Dr. Beckett's past leaps to document the good he has been able to do with Quantum Leap's technology. And we have Admiral Calavicci's testimony of his own experiences observing these leaps."

The congresswoman nodded thoughtfully. "That may be, Dr. Fuller, but with all due respect to yourself and to Admiral Calavicci, my colleagues are not going to be swayed to continue funding a multibillion dollar project by just computer data and the testimony of one man, particularly one with such a well known interest in seeing that project continue. We would need more influence, more testimonies from the individuals whose lives Dr. Beckett impacted directly. Can you provide that?"

Sammi faltered briefly at the congresswoman's question and paused, both she and Jack glancing desperately towards Al, who answered their silent question with a stern shake of his head.

Mrs. McBride raised her eyebrows at Sammi's continued silence. "Dr. Fuller?"

Sammi's gaze flicked to Jack's, and he felt his heart sink further. He could see the despairing look in her eyes, and he hated how powerless he was to help her. He wanted to have something, some answer or assurance to give to Sammi and to the congresswoman, but abiding by Al's earlier warning meant that his hands and hers were tied.

Sammi reluctantly returned her gaze to Mrs. McBride's, sighing deeply before shaking her head. "No, ma'am. I'm afraid I can't."

The congresswoman's expression was empathetic and gently remorseful. "Then I'm afraid I can't agree to your request. I'm truly sorry, Dr. Fuller. I honestly wish I could do more." She glanced at her watch. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an early flight to catch in the morning, and I need to call my family back in DC before I turn in for the evening." She glanced briefly at each of them, giving them a nod. "The best of luck to all of you." She adjusted her wrap snugly around her shoulders and turned to make her way down the hall.

Jack's eyes darted to Sammi again as the congresswoman walked away, nearly feeling the pulse of desperation he could see beginning in her eyes. It appeared to course through her and grow stronger with the congresswoman's every step until her next words seemed to come out on their own volition. "April 27, 1960."

Jack's eyes closed briefly as he recognized the date. _Oh, boy, here we go..._

Mrs. McBride paused, turning with a puzzled look back to Sammi. "Excuse me?"

Al had apparently recognized the date as well, and hissed a low warning between his teeth. "Sammi, don't..."

If Sammi heard Al, she didn't show it, and quietly sidestepped his objection. "April 27, 1960 - does that date mean anything to you, ma'am?"

Congresswoman McBride nodded hesitantly, slowly. "Well, uh...yes. That was my husband's and my wedding date, but..."

Sammi nodded gently before continuing. "And it's also the date when you and your husband got on the Honeymoon Express to go to your honeymoon in Niagara Falls, correct?"

The congresswoman's eyebrows knit together in suspicious confusion. "How did you..."

Al stepped closer to Sammi, his voice still low, but its tone grew harsher. "_Sammi_..."

"Your ex-husband Henri Roget was also on that train, correct?" Sammi continued. "He wanted to kill you for leaving him and marrying your husband, Detective Tom McBride. Your husband saved your life, and then helped you study for and identify a critical mistake that you nearly made on your law exam."

The congresswoman stared at Sammi, anger sparking to life in her eyes. "Are you researching _me _now, Dr. Fuller? If you think you can sway me by..."

"No ma'am," Sammi interjected quickly, "I know it may appear that way, but I haven't been researching you, at least not specifically. I've been researching... Dr. Beckett's previous leaps." Mrs. McBride stared at Sammi in complete befuddlement, and Sammi swallowed hard, inhaling deeply to steady her nerves before continuing. "Mrs. McBride, the reason I know all of these things about your wedding and your experiences on that train..."

Jack looked nervously at Al, his voice barely audible. "Here it comes..."

Al looked from Jack to Sammi, giving her a pleading look. "Sammi, you _can't_..."

Sammi took another deep breath, giving Al a brief apologetic glance before letting the words spill out of her. "...is because the man that was on the train with you and saved your life was not your husband Tom McBride. That man was Dr. Beckett."

"Oh, boy." Al rolled his eyes heavenward, his teeth clenched and his voice low. "Dear God, we're all going to Hell for this..."

Congresswoman McBride stared at Sammi in stunned silence for a moment, her mouth dropping open in shock. When she finally found her voice, her words were halting and fumbled in her disbelief. "This is completely ridiculous. I thought I'd heard every desperate excuse in the book from project leaders to get funding, but this is truly a new low, Dr. Fuller. Y-you can't honestly expect me to believe..."

Al tensed and looked prepared to walk away, but Jack stepped up beside Sammi, and she smiled gratefully up at him as he interjected for her. "Mrs. McBride, I know that this is difficult for you to believe. If I were in your shoes, I'd probably have a difficult time believing Dr. Fuller also. But Ziggy, our central computer on Project Quantum Leap, has stored all the data from Dr. Beckett's past leaps, and in our reviews of that data, we uncovered Dr. Beckett's leap into your husband on your wedding day."

Mrs. McBride stared at Sammi and Jack in open mouth silence for a moment before finding her voice again. "B-but that can't... I saw Tom, not..."

Jack heard Al's resigned sigh as he moved to Sammi's other side, seeming to gather his courage as he cleared his throat. "Uh, yes, ma'am, that's correct, but that's how the Project works," he began hesitantly, his eyes shooting daggers at Sammi and Jack even as they each looked at him with relief and gratitude. "Dr. Beckett would switch auraswith the person he was leaping into..."

Mrs. McBride stared at Al incredulously. "Switch _auras_?"

He nodded. "Uh, yes ma'am, meaning the actual core or soul of who a person is... Sam's aura and that of the person he leapt into would switch places, but the people around him would only see the face of the person that Sam leapt into - in this case, you and everyone else on that train only saw Tom McBride, your husband."

She looked at him in disbelief, but her expression slowly changed, her eyes glimmering with the slightest hint of curiosity and challenge. "All right, Admiral. Let's just suppose for a moment that I do believe you, though I'm by no means saying that I do. How did Dr. Beckett know that I or my husband were in danger and chose to leap to save us?_"_

Al shook his head. "I'm afraid that's not how it works, ma'am. Something, well... went wrong on Sam's initial leap, and from that point on, his leaps were chosen at random. He didn't choose where to go on his leaps. That decision was made for him."

Mrs. McBride's forehead furrowed. "By who? This super computer you speak of?"

Al shrugged slightly. "Perhaps, though we saw no evidence of that in our research. We're not completely certain as to what or who chose and is likely still choosing Sam's leaps, only that he would leap in to someone to change past wrongs in that person's life history, then would leap on into another person and do the same thing for them." Al stepped closer. "And that's what he did for you and your husband, ma'am. The original history in Ziggy's memory banks said that you and your husband died on that train. Dr. Beckett changed that history, and is the reason you're both alive today."

Jack could see the desperation dim slightly in Al's eyes at the congresswoman's silence, and his expression grew more serious. "Sam - Dr. Beckett - is a good man, Mrs. McBride. And he deserves to come home and continue the work he began the day he started Quantum Leap."

The congresswoman appeared to consider Al's words, but she shook herself quickly, her eyes going narrow. "So you're agreeing with Dr. Fuller and Captain Rafferty and admitting that this, this _leap_ Dr. Beckett made into my husband all those years ago actually took place, Admiral?"

He paused for a moment before answering the congresswoman with a brief nod. "Yes, ma'am."

"And how do I know that you aren't just making all of this up?"

Al hesitated, the brief smile flickering over his lips quickly fading at the less than amused expression on the congresswoman's face. He looked at both Sammi and Jack, who were both still watching him with imploring looks, then sighed deeply in resignation before continuing. "Well, ma'am...you remember before what I was telling you about serving as the Project observer? Well...I didn't just observe Dr. Beckett's leaps solely from an outside perspective at our Project headquarters. I, uh...I was actually...there." Mrs. McBride opened her mouth to argue, and Al quickly continued. "Well, what I mean is that I was there, but not physically, not really." He scrubbed a hand over his face as if to focus his scattered thoughts before refocusing on Mrs. McBride. "If you recall my testimony from the first funding hearing, I was there as a holographic transmission tapped into the mesons and neurons of Dr. Beckett's mind, a transmission that only he could see and hear. I can explain it all to you in more detail if you'd like, but what you most need to know is that I served as the observer for all of Dr. Beckett's leaps...including the one with you."

Mrs. McBride looked between Sammi and Al, then emitted a huff of disbelieving laughter and shook her head, backing a few steps down the hallway. "This is ridiculous..."

Jack and Sammi quickly moved to her side, but Jack held on to Sammi's arm when she moved to reach out to Mrs. McBride. He could see they'd pushed too hard and had forced Al to do the same, and unless they did some fast but careful talking, their last chance to save Quantum Leap was about to walk out the door.

Sammi glanced down at Jack's hand on her arm, then back to the congresswoman. "Mrs. McBride, please..."

The congresswoman halted, looking dazedly between Al, Sammi and Jack, shaking her head in disbelief. "How do you expect me to believe any of you? You can't offer me any definitive proof that either you, Admiral, or Dr. Beckett was ever present with Tom _or _me on that train. Besides, all of the information you gave me was in the police records after they recovered Henri's body from the train. You could have somehow obtained those records, read up on me and concocted this farfetched story as your back up plan in case you weren't able to gain my support outright."

Al chewed his lower lip thoughtfully before answering her. "Well, if I recall correctly, ma'am, the suit jacket that you had on when you arrived on the train was pink with a matching hat, and you wore a corsage on the front."

Mrs. McBride lifted her chin in a challenge. "You could have gotten that information from the wedding announcement my father had printed up in the local newspapers."

Al ground his teeth together, his lips twitching into a nervous smile, and Jack swallowed hesitantly. They and the rest of the Project staff knew the McBride leap well after what had happened at the first funding hearing, and Jack cringed inwardly at the thought of the explanation Al now had to give. If and when they found Dr. Beckett, Jack knew he was going owe his old friend one great bottle of scotch and a box of Cubans for putting his neck on the line to save both him and Quantum Leap. Jack chewed his lower lip nervously at the congresswoman's expression. He just hoped they would be able to give Dr. Beckett that chance.

Al shifted his feet uncomfortably, then ran a finger around the inside of his collar before finally responding. "Yes, that's true, ma'am, but...wedding photos and announcements couldn't have told me that the marriage was not..." Al cleared his throat awkwardly, bracing himself as if preparing to have his face slapped. "Nothing happened, uh... between you and your husband - physically, I mean - until _after _the two of you arrived at Niagara Falls."

Mrs. McBride's eyes lit with a dazed and reluctant acceptance of the truth of Al's words before her face suddenly fell, her cheeks turning pale at a sudden realization. "Wait a minute...are you saying that Dr. Beckett, that he and I, we..."

Sammi quickly stepped in between Al and the congresswoman. "No, no ma'am. Dr. Beckett didn't..." she paused, glancing up at Jack before clearing her throat uncomfortably. "He leaped out shortly after your arrival at Niagara Falls, before...anything happened. The man with you for the rest of your honeymoon was Mr. McBride himself."

The congresswoman remained silent, and Jack's eyes moved back to her face. She still looked bewildered and overwhelmed with the revelation that had been laid before her, but there was now something in her eyes, a cautious acceptance that had not been there earlier. Jack took in a hesitant breath. Maybe Dr. Beckett would get that opportunity to thank Al yet.

Al stepped cautiously to Sammi's side. "Dr. Beckett was and is very much a gentleman, ma'am," he continued gently. "He would not and did not take advantage of the situation with you. And that is why it is so important for us to find him and keep him at the center of this project. He is the only one who can fully understand the impact that his leaps have, and his presence is pivotal to keeping his vision for the Project alive." Sammi watched Al proudly as his words continued to gain confidence. "He created Quantum Leap's technology to serve the greater good of humanity, not his own. And if someone else gets their hands on that technology..." The admiral paused, his expression sobering. "We need to make sure that it's protected, and not used by someone else to their own ends."

Sammi continued before the congresswoman had an opportunity to speak. "All we're asking for is sixty days, ma'am. If we can show you documentation of Dr. Beckett's past leaps and the positive impact these leaps have made for those he encountered, and prove to you that he is still out there and that we can retrieve him, will you consider taking it to the floor for continued funding?"

Jack's eyebrows rose. _Sixty days? _They'd been looking for Dr. Becket for nearly three _years_, and all she wanted was sixty _days_? He looked to Congresswoman McBride, who still appeared confused, but shifted her gaze to Sammi.

"You're not giving yourself much time to do what multiple other scientists and you yourself have been trying to do for the last several years, Dr. Fuller." Sammi nodded resolutely in response, and Mrs. McBride paused, studying her. Sammi's chin was tilted up confidently, determination gleaming in her eyes, and Jack felt a cautious hope begin to unfold in his chest when a soft smile curved the older woman's lips. "Ninety days."

Jack glanced at Al, who was staring at the congresswoman in disbelief, before looking back to Sammi. Her eyes were lit with renewed optimism, and Mrs. McBride's smile grew slightly. She looked briefly at each of them, as if to make sure that they understood her clearly. "That's the best I can do. If you can find Dr. Beckett and bring him back within ninety days, and provide proof that Quantum Leap is still worthwhile and can do the good for humanity that he created it for, I'll consider bringing it before my colleagues for continued funding."

Sammi's expression blossomed into a beaming smile, and she grasped the congresswoman's hand in a grateful handshake. "Thank you, ma'am. Thank you so much..."

The congresswoman nodded with a knowing smile. "I wouldn't thank me just yet, Dr. Fuller. You've got a whole lot of work ahead of you, and the funding isn't yours just yet." Sammi smiled gratefully, and the congresswoman released her hand, giving a small nod to Jack and Al before turning and starting back down the hall. She suddenly paused mid step, and turned on her heel back to the trio. "Dr. Fuller?"

Sammi's head jerked back to attention, and the congresswoman's features softened. "If what you're saying is true...when you do find Dr. Beckett, tell him...thank you, from my family and me." She paused, a small grin returning to her lips. "And then be sure to let him know that he owes me a long and detailed explanation when he does get back." With that, the congresswoman turned with a smile and disappeared out the main entry doors.

Jack expelled a deep breath of relief as they watched her go, and Sammi turned back, her joyous smile unaffected by the bewildered stares from both him and Al. He couldn't believe it. After months and months of work, they'd done it...sort of. They'd managed to get themselves over the first major hurdle at least, but Jack couldn't help the uncertainty knotting his stomach with the enormity of what lay ahead of them.

Apparently, the admiral shared his apprehension, and rubbed a hand over his jaw as he watched Mrs. McBride disappear out the door before turning his gaze to Sammi's. "Do you realize what you - what _we _- just did, kiddo?"

Sammi nodded determinedly. "Yep. We just bought Quantum Leap a ninety day stay of execution." Her smile grew, and she gave a quick, reassuring pat to Al's arm. "We'd better go find Beth and get a good night's sleep. We've got a lot to do and only a little time to do it in." With that, Sammi turned, nearly marching back into the ballroom.

Both Al and Jack watched her as she left, and Jack shook his head with a shrug and an admiring smile before following after her. Al emitted a beleaguered sigh before rolling his eyes heavenward and following them both. "I'm getting too old for this..."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! My apologies for not getting this out sooner – life has been busy! This is fairly short in comparison to last chapter, but it's meant to get things moving a bit. Since it's been a while, here's a refresher of where we left off: Congresswoman Diane McBride (from the "Honeymoon Express" episode) has agreed to give Sammi and the staff at Quantum Leap ninety days to find Sam and try and save the Project. We pick up the morning after with the whole QL crew at work, and Al begins to realize that timing just may be everything with certain revelations regarding Sammi….

* * *

The next day nearly everyone at Quantum Leap was up with the sun - except for Sammi, who, when Jack found her at her desk on his way to his own, appeared to have barely slept at all. He stepped inside her open office doorway unnoticed, watching her as she stared intently at her computer screen. Her long, dark curls were still damp from her morning shower and a cup of still steaming coffee sat at her elbow. He couldn't help his smile as he leaned against the doorframe. "Mornin', Chief."

Sammi finally looked up at his greeting, giving him a beaming smile, and Jack straightened and moved towards her desk. "So...what's on the docket for today, besides lots of caffeine to keep us all awake?"

Sammi nodded to her computer screen. "Research. I'm still sorting through Sam's previous leaps and trying to see if I can establish some sort of pattern." Her mouth twisted thoughtfully. "I was just going through his second leap into Jimmy LaMotta, the young kid with Down's Syndrome..."

Jack's eyebrows rose in surprise. "_Second _leap?"

She nodded. "Yeah - he never leaped into the same person twice like that, at least not up until that point." She looked at Jack in surprise, mild confusion furrowing her forehead. "You didn't know about that?"

Jack shrugged. "I haven't really had much reason to research too far beyond Sam's first few leaps for my purposes. I've been focusing more on the more technical aspects - power level fluctuations, trying to replicate the codes Ziggy cued up when he was shifting from his first leap to his second one, that kind of stuff."

Sammi nodded her understanding, then gave him a cautiously hopeful look. "Finding anything helpful?"

Jack gave her an apologetic smile. "I wish I could say yes. Replicating those codes is proving to be more difficult than I first thought. We were hoping that if we could replicate those codes and figure out the different sequences between his first and second leap, then we would be able to see the leap sequence in its earliest form and try and find out what causes the transitions, and then hopefully..."

"Find one of the missing links in the location and retrieval process," she finished for him. She shook her head, her eyes lighting with determination. "It's there, Jack. I know it is. We just haven't found the right sequence yet."

Jack gave her a half hearted smile. He was grateful for her determination. She had a way of keeping him and the rest of the staff going even when the progress towards finding Dr. Beckett seemed to be at a standstill. He nodded lightly and gave her a reassuring wink. "Hey, you know I like a challenge. I'm not giving up, even if Ziggy is deciding to be petulant."

Sammi bit back a smile. "I take that means she's making your job a little difficult today?"

Jack shook his head with a frustrated groan at the mention of the Project's supercomputer, and flopped down in the chair across from her before scrubbing a hand over his face. "I swear that old bucket of bolts hates me. Do you know that she threw a hissy fit yesterday morning when I was trying to do some rewiring? She shut down and wouldn't talk to me for an hour."

Sammi did her best to swallow back a laugh. "I guess the old girl didn't like having her wires crossed."

Jack rolled his eyes. "That may be, but she better get her prima donna impulses out now, especially when we only have a limited window of time to work with." He chewed thoughtfully at his lower lip before continuing. "About what you were saying before - are you thinking Sam could have leapt _back _into someone else, one of the people he leapt into before, after he leapt out of this Jimmy for the second time?"

Sammi nodded in contemplation, neither of them noticing Al pause just outside the doorway to listen to their conversation. "It's possible, but I'm not sure what happened to him after he leapt out of Jimmy."

Jack's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You mean Ziggy didn't record any data for any of his later leaps?"

Sammi shook her head. "There's data, but for some reason I've been having trouble accessing..."

"Good morning, you two!" Jack jumped slightly at Al's sudden and unexpected greeting. Al moved towards Sammi's desk, pausing for a moment before jerking his thumb back to the door. "I was just passing by, and wanted to get up to speed on where we were at."

Sammi blinked in mild confusion at Al's eager tone, giving him a hesitant smile before answering. "Well, I was just telling Jack that I was going through Sam's old leaps trying to look for a pattern that might help us locate him, but I've only gotten as far as his second leap into Jimmy LaMotta..."

"I remember Jimmy," Al interjected before she could finish. "He was a good kid, and Sam saved him from having to go back into the institution. Interesting how he leaped into him twice." He leaned a hip against Sammi's desk. "Speaking of the leap data, I've been thinking about you having to sort through all of it. Your talents could be used better elsewhere, like helping Jack here work with Ziggy on the retrieval process. One of the data technicians could go through the leaps for you and look for patterns, save you some time."

Sammi's brows knit together in confusion. "That's okay, Al. I want to do it. Besides, I think it would only help me to figure out what we're missing with the retrieval process..."

Al nodded resolutely. "And I agree with you on that. However, you've been the one who's been able to come up with the best workable theory on the retrieval process, and we're going to need you reworking Ziggy's codes to better concentrate the old girl's power to learn to control the leap process. And considering we only have a limited window of time to work with, don't you think it would be best to have you focus your attention there instead?"

Sammi looked at Jack, then back to Al hesitantly. "But the leap data..."

"Why don't I take it over? I could work with Sara on it. She's one of our best data analysts, and between her brains and my memories of the actual leaps, we'd could look for any patterns and report them back to you while you work with Ziggy and Jack on the technical aspects of the retrieval."

Jack shrugged when Al looked to him. "He does have a point, Sam. If you and I can work together on this, maybe you can see something I'm missing with Ziggy. Besides," he continued with a wink, "the old girl always did like you better than me. Maybe she'll be a little more cooperative if you're there."

Sammi gave Jack an answering smirk before throwing up her hands in resignation. "Okay, I know when I'm outvoted. I'll work with Jack on the retrieval process." She paused, giving a pointed look to Al. "But you need to promise me you'll keep me informed on anything you and Sara find, okay? No matter how big or small, any pattern in that data could be the key to us bringing Sam home."

Al nodded. "You've got my word, kiddo. I promise."

Though Al looked happy at the resolution of their debate, he could still see the hesitancy in Sam's eyes, and he couldn't help but feel a small twinge of uncertainty himself. Al did have a point about him helping to review the leap data, and Sara certainly was more than capable of distinguishing any useful information from it, especially with Al's help. However... His gaze shifted back to to the admiral. On second thought, happy didn't seem the right word to explain his expression. He looked...relieved. Had he expected more of a fight from Sammi, and was relieved that she'd given in so easily? Or was their something more to it?

Before Jack could think it through any further, Sammi stood and rounded her desk, and Jack quickly rose to his feet as well. She gave him a brief resigned shrug. "I suppose we should get to work, huh?" She glanced back to Al. "Remember, anything you find. No matter what..."

"I promise, anything we find, no matter what," Al reassured her, waving a dismissive hand at her and Jack. "Now go, you two. Work that magic of yours. I'll find you guys later to see how things are coming."

Jack nodded, leading the way out the doorway, and Sammi trailed after him. She paused in the doorway, giving Al one last smile before disappearing down the hallway to the control room. Al's answering smile slowly faded, and he tried to ignore the guilty twinge in his chest at the complete trust he'd seen in her eyes. "Forgive me, Sammi girl," he whispered to the empty room. "Please forgive me. But you can't know yet. Not just yet..."


End file.
